


Snow

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [43]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bleak midwinter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

He couldn't remember a birthday when he hadn't wanted it to snow. James thought it was because it made sense for anything called Midwinter's Day to have snow, even if it usually didn't, but Will knew that words had little to do with it. His very first memory was of climbing up to the window behind the couch, back when the couch was a mountain and he was too small for words, and the feel of the lace curtain as he pushed it aside with a fat dimpled hand to look out with hopeful eyes at the bare brown grass.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/305007.html


End file.
